Transporter Inuyasha
by firefairy10 and 'shley
Summary: Inuyasha transports secret items to different peopledirty business. He gets a special call and he is not to look at what he is transporting. Curiosity killed the cat why not the dog? what happens to his job when he finds a girl inside.guess whoCh. 2
1. Default Chapter

This is my 3rd Inu fanfic but I hope my writing is improving. I got this from a movie commercial that I only saw once. If you have heard or seen anything about it I have no idea of what happens in it. I like how it turned out so if it doesn't go with the story line of the movie I got it from it's not supposed to. On with the story. Disclaimer: Don't own Inu-yasha but he's on my Christmas list.  
  
Transporter Inu-Yasha  
  
Chapter one: Another job, just great!  
  
It was one of those days that no matter how good of a day it was, it just seemed crappy. Inu-yasha had just finished a job, a little after lunchtime.  
  
The summer air brushed across his face, black hair flowing in no certain direction. The ending of the job left him at the beach, he stared at the happy little people swimming and playing.  
  
He was sitting on his black motorcycle; his helmet was in his hands in a ready position to put it on his head.  
  
His eyes wondered, scanning the beach, nothing he liked in particular.  
  
The light purple orbs landed on a child and his mother, the child was eager to show his mom the sand castle he had made.  
  
That broke Inu-yasha star as he remembered that nothing like that ever happened to him.  
  
He slipped on the helmet, started the motorcycle, and with one last glance at the child, drove away.  
  
He felt something rumble and it wasn't his motorcycle, okay, so he was hungry. Who wouldn't after one thirty? (If you don't think so, well poo in your shoe)  
  
Heading in a certain direction, he reached his final destination, the Ramen stand.  
  
After paying for the meal he quickly devoured the noodles, like inhaling the air.  
  
Man, that stuff was great.  
  
He made 1,500 smackeroos by transporting dozens of computer chip viruses, to ruin a whole computer company.  
  
Why the hell should he care, he didn't own any computers; he saw no use for them. If he was back in school maybe, but not now.  
  
He wasn't supposed to care about what he was transporting, and what it was used for.  
  
Yeah, his life was great, but today gave him a bad feeling. That's what was bothering him, everything was okay.  
  
Starting up his motorcycle again, he drove off heading to his apartment. He parked in the little garage that they provided him with; in the parking lot he had a black sports car. So he didn't want a house, he got two cars instead, fine with him.  
  
Walking up his small steps to the apartment doors, he got out his keys. One for the first door, the second form his room. He had a couple of others. Two keys being ones to his vehicles.  
  
Unlocking the first door revealed the mailboxes, so he checked it out.  
  
Bills. Great.  
  
He went through each one.  
  
Bill, bill, bill.  
  
"What's new?" He murmured.  
  
He checked in detail each one, while walking up the stairs. Unlocking his door to the only place he could relax, he placed the bills on the counter, and gently lay on the couch.  
  
He sighed, life was boring.  
  
He was starting to think he friend at the restaurant was right about getting a girlfriend. Out of boredom he turned on the T.V. to hear a woman's voice finishing her sentence.  
  
". . . . the police are still investigating, and are trying their hardest to find the one responsible." Inu-yasha smirked.  
  
'I think I know.' Not even knowing about what she was saying he probably knew who did what ever it was they did.  
  
He flipped through the channels, not finding anything he liked, stopped on a music video channel. (mtv most likely)  
  
He watched, thinking something along the lines of 'I can dance a lot better than they can!'  
  
*Ring*ring* ring*  
  
He looked over at the phone not being phased and got up to get it, groaning in the process. He pushed the 'on' button and said trying to sound half-way decent,  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, is this Inu-yasha?" a sinister voice called out.  
  
"Yeah, is this about a job?" People never called him about anything so this had to be a job.  
  
"Yes it is, I have it all planned out. It will be preloaded in your car. I want you to take it to my house, from where you live it should take at most two days to get here."  
  
"Wait . . . preloaded, why?" Inu-yasha said not liking the thought of someone else touching his car.  
  
"My men will preload it, and I don't want you to look inside."  
  
"okay, something I'm not supposed to see?" He couldn't believe this guy.  
  
"I've heard from many men, that you could be trust worthy. I hope you live up to it. It is very important that you don't look in." He almost chocked this out in frustration.  
  
"I won't look inside. Now that's cleared up how much will I get paid?"  
  
Yep, jump straight to the money. (Damn straight!)  
  
"five grand before, and 5 grand after the job is completed." Inu-yasha smirked.  
  
"That sounds good, when should I start?"  
  
"If you don't mind, tomorrow would be good." Inu-yasha looked surprised.  
  
"Okay, if that's what you want. Oh, by the way what's the name of the man I'm doing business with?" 'What's this losers name?"  
  
"Call me Naraku." Once again Inu-yasha smirked. (He does that a lot)  
  
"Okay, Naraku. When do you want me to drive by and where?" Naraku replied.  
  
"The shikon beach around nine a.m. So you start the drive early and others won't notice as much." Inu-yasha nodded his head once.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you then." With that he hung up the phone.  
  
"Well their goes my next two days." He stretched out his arms, being bored made him tired. Lying down on the couch again, he turned off the T.V. and took a little after noon nap.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
A girl in her school uniform was walking with a couple of friends. They were talking about normal teenage stuff. She looked about eighteen and was in great physical shape.  
  
Slowly they were walking down the sidewalk, and talking as if they didn't have a care in the world. Unknown to her friends, the raven-haired girl was saddened by something that had recently happened in her life.  
  
She hid the secret well from her friends not letting a slip of the tongue of expression change. The street of departure came and her friends stopped at the corner to talk for a little bit longer before they all had said their good byes.  
  
Her pace was even slower than her friends, dragging her feet. Her eyes were downcast, staring at the ground as if she was watching a movie.  
  
A couple pairs of eyes watched her walk away from her friends, ending up alone on an empty street.  
  
Her hands gripped her backpack straps around her arms. She was unable to notice that a white van was creeping into view from behind, and was coming for her.  
  
The side of the van was next to her, moving at her pace, she looked up in surprise to see three men looking at her with hungrily or angry eyes.  
  
She started to run the opposite way of the van, which was backwards. The van, already predicting this, backed up on to the sidewalk to block her escape as the men jumped out and grabbed her.  
  
She was unable to move or speak, and they abducted her as if it was nothing.  
  
Still struggling they told her, "Don't worry, we can't touch you, only Naraku is allowed to do that."  
  
She looked horrified, and shot her eyes all around the back of the van for a way out of this. They held a rag in her nose roughly, unwillingly she was knocked out, her last thoughts being that she hoped her mom would be okay.  
  
~Back to Inu-yasha~  
  
He woke to the sounds of thumping, coming from above. Grunting in annoyance he got up and turned on the T.V.  
  
"Stupid teenagers, always fuckin' doin' that shit." He mumbled this to himself.  
  
Still having the thought in mind, he wondered when he was . . . Why the hell was he thinking of something like that. He wasn't a dirty little imp.  
  
He devil voice said something like 'you have to get laid sometime!' the other voce being the angel said ' you're such an idiot, why don't you get someone to love or something.'  
  
He was trying to tell them both that they were both wrong.  
  
Sitting up he glanced at the clock, eight at night.  
  
"Might as well eat." He got up and walked into the kitchen, now the only thing he had to decide was what to eat.  
  
He opened every cabinet , to not find nothing or nothing edible that is. He went to the fridge on last resort. He dug through the ice, which piled up from lack of cleaning, and pulled out a T.V. dinner.  
  
He cheered in his head sarcastically, 'Yay! Chicken, mashed potatoes, and peas!'  
  
He opened the box and preheated the oven. With a knife he poked holes in the plastic cover. He popped open the oven and placed the frozen food with a tray in the oven.  
  
Walking over he went to see that after the upstairs incident, he left it on with the same channel as before.  
  
He picked up the remote and channel surfed, flashes of light flickered on and off across his face.  
  
At least his thumb was getting exercise, he was well built but hell he didn't do anything that day except ride his motorcycle.  
  
He stopped looking for channels when he found one with action and suspense, a movie to be precise. It was from a year ago and he already saw it a couple of times, but he found him self glued to the screen.  
  
He lost count of the time and his mind in the world of action and heard the timer beeping. He got up and ate. Good but not satisfying.  
  
He crept into bed and the last thought he had was why Naraku didn't want him to look inside.  
  
What did you think? I liked it but tell me what you think by reviewing okay? Well I might update soon it kinda depends. R+R. goodbye. 


	2. CH2 Curiosity killed the dog

(due to grandma visit I had to delay)I am very sorry for the long wait but I have problems at home that are slowing me down. My grandma has cancer and her time is almost up. I have trouble updating when I have homework with speech and my chores, so I do what I can please do not rush them my friend is going to help me type them out. Thank you to all how have reviewed, it gives me hope. DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Inu but I don't ah well, don't sue.  
  
Transporter Inu-yasha  
  
CHAPTER 2: Curiosity killed the dog  
  
7:00A.M. "Beep, Beep, Beep!" * smack *  
  
7:30A.M. "Beep, Beep, Beep!" * smack *  
  
8:00A.M. "Beep, Beep, Beep!" * smack *  
  
8:30A.M. "Beep, Beep, Beep!" * smack *  
  
He rolled over, the last thought went through his head and he drifted again.  
  
~Dream~  
  
He was walking along the beach, gazing out at the water. It seemed endless, the salty air was thick and refreshing. He heard a low voice and turned to look at the person it belonged to. A very hazy figure stood a couple meters apart and was walking his way over. Inu-yasha in reply voiced 'his' name.  
  
"Naraku."  
  
~ End of dream~  
  
Inu-yasha shot up and quickly looked at his overly beat up alarm clock. It read 8:50 A.M. His eyes widened.  
  
"Shit I'm gonna be late!"  
  
Jumping out of bed he slipped a pair of jeans, and a red muscle tank top. Remembering that he'd be gone for at least 4 days he grabbed 4 pairs of clothes including socks and underwear.  
  
He also grabbed wallet, which had his 1,500 dollars, a credit card, and also his driver's license. Along the way he would buy other necessities such as a toothbrush, and hairbrush, shampoo, and conditioner.  
  
He pushed his shoes on and grabbed his keys. After reaching his car and not the motorcycle.  
  
'I wonder what he's bringing to his house, that he won't let me see?'  
  
Starting the car, he looked over at the clock, it read, 8:55 A.M. He backed out and sped over to the Shikon beach as fast as he possibly could. It only took him 3 minutes to get there because it was so close.  
  
To pass the three minutes by more quickly he turned the radio. Most of the music he listens to was alternative, metal, and classical rock, but he liked anything with a good beat. What he listens to depended on his mood.  
  
Happy-anything  
  
Sad or angry-any type of rock  
  
Pride pushy-R&B, rap  
  
Calm-country  
  
.and so on..  
  
He was driving on when his eyes met the ocean, and the feeling of his dream swept over his mind again. He was starting to like the ocean because it made him feel at ease.  
  
Not really paying much attention to the music he reached the meeting place and found that the man Naraku was there and waiting.  
  
He mentality cursed at himself for hitting the alarm clock to many times.  
  
Parking his car in the space next to Naraku's, which was saved for a reason, he got out and went to greet him.  
  
He saw that he wasn't alone and knew that his men where going to load the 'cargo' into his car.  
  
It bothered him to a point where, it got annoying, but his wasn't going to look.  
  
(At least not yet.)  
  
The one he supposed was Naraku walked up to him, and held out his hand, as a greeting. The man had very long black wavy hair tied up in a low pony.  
  
He took his pale white bony hand and shook it. He spoke in the same evil voice as before, "You must be Inu-yasha, glad to meet you."  
  
They dropped hands.  
  
"You must wonder about a couple of things," Inu-yasha simply nodded not caring for a 'real conversation. But looking for a couple of answers.  
  
"The reason I'm not at my house was to see my cargo off in the right hands." Inu-yasha listened intently waiting for more explanation.  
  
"I will fly over back to my home, for business. I can't have you go by plane because of restrictions of my 'cargo'.  
  
Inu-yasha had his annoyance level raised a notch by listening to his talk about 'cargo'.  
  
"If you want to know what the cargo is." Inu-yasha perked up his ears like a dog, ".then you can forget any idea that you may have of what it is. I will not be telling you, nor do I have any desire to."  
  
Another notch up, his hopes died before Naraku finished his sentence.  
  
This guy was really starting to piss him off, and at the same time pushing all his buttons.  
  
"How ever, if you look, or even just peak at what it is then, with out a doubt, you will die. I will see to it that you don't look inside. Sooner or later I will find out it you did it, and I will hunt you down." Naraku smirked, "but that shouldn't happen if you follow my rules, so now that you know my rules, come to the beach while they load."  
  
Naraku gestured for him to come to the shorelines.  
  
Inu-yasha stole a glance at the men that were going to load the 'cargo', and tossed them his keys.  
  
Naraku went over to the water, and Inu-yasha followed obediently. While they were discussing directions, the black bag of one truck was moved to the other.  
  
The bag didn't move, but this was unseen to Inu-yasha, who was trying to remember the where-bouts of the job's ending point.  
  
Listening only halfway to Naraku's blabbing, he heard the sound of his trunk bring shut.  
  
'Great, now I'm gonna have to look!' Inu-yasha smirked this guy would never be able to find him if he moved right away.  
  
If he couldn't find him, he wouldn't be able to kill him, right?  
  
Then Inu-yasha began to think.  
  
'If he doesn't want me to look, then what the hell is it?'  
  
'He began to wonder off on the subject, as Naraku continued his ranting.  
  
'Could it be something to go to prison for. Like drugs or something really dumb that he's being stupidly cautious.'  
  
Putting a hand to his chin, he started concentrating a little more, and then it hit him.  
  
'It's probably a dead body! Someone he killed and he doesn't want me to rat him out. Yeah, that's gotta be it.'  
  
He repeated to himself again, 'I'm still gonna look at it. I wonder how he'll figure it out if I just peaked or something?'  
  
Naraku finished his life story and was telling him to come back to the cars.  
  
Inu-yasha snapped together and followed, eager to start the journey and to find out what the hell he was transporting.  
  
Naraku went to his car, and gave Inu-yasha a cold stare.  
  
"Don't look, you know where to go. Get it to me in 2 days. Here's your money for taking on the job."  
  
The engine grumbled, and backed out, it disappeared along with other cars.  
  
Inu-yasha in the same fashion backed out, oh man, hungry again.  
  
"Guess I'll see the pervert."  
  
He drove in various directions, in his sights came a diner. Parking his car, he locked it and walked in.  
  
Right when the door opened, he heard a * wack * and 'pervert'. Automatically Inu-yasha smirked.  
  
"Ah, my favorite couple." He was heard loud and clear.  
  
"Favorite couple my ass!" Sango instantly replied.  
  
"He's complementing us Sango." Miroku smiled fluttering his hand over to Sango.  
  
"What are you doing here anyway?" Sango questioned him.  
  
"To eat, what else." Inu-yasha sat on the counter seats.  
  
"You won't get it for free like last time you know,"  
  
Inu-yasha simply nodded.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. I want a cheeseburger, fries, and a small cherry coke." Sango didn't need to even listen to him because Inu-yasha always had the same stuff.  
  
Miroku, having a break, and with no customers but Inu-yasha sat next to him.  
  
"How'd you get the money?" Inu-yasha pulled out his wallet with the money.  
  
"Wow." Miroku's eyes got big.  
  
"What job did you do to get that much?" Inu-yasha's finger filtered through the money.  
  
"Transported computer chip viruses, and some was from a new job."  
  
"Your on a job now?!" Inu-yasha nodded again.  
  
"What are you transporting now?" Inu-yasha shrugged.  
  
"Don't know." Miroku was puzzled, "Why not?'  
  
"The guy wouldn't tell me, a paranoid bastard."  
  
"So I'm guessing they loaded it for you then?"  
  
"Yeah, said he would kill me if I looked inside."  
  
"Serious shit, huh?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
There was a couple minutes pause.  
  
"So.you gonna look?"  
  
"Duh, why the hell wouldn't I?" Miroku patted Inu-yasha's arm.  
  
"I hope you don't get killed!"  
  
Inu-yasha shrugged him off, "no way!" Miroku smirked.  
  
"I bet you 100 bucks that theirs a girl inside."  
  
"Yeah right, your such and idiot." Inu-yasha thought.  
  
'Can't be, I don't think he's that kind of guy.' (boy is he wrong)  
  
"I'll be transporting it for two days, Miroku, I don't think someone would do something like that."  
  
"Fair enough." Sango brought the food.  
  
"You took to damn long woman!" Sango shoved the plate at him, but he was to busy digging in.  
  
*Pat * pat *  
  
"What took ya?" Sango smacked him on the side of the head. "Idiot!"  
  
Miroku rubbed his cheek in pleasure and pain. In record time, Inu-yasha finished his favorite dish, and stood up.  
  
"Here's the money, I got to go." Sango cocked her head a little.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let Miroku explain it I only got 2 days, it's kind of hard to reach in that time." Sango understood. "Well okay." She waved her hand and smiled. "See'ya soon!"  
  
"Yeah bye guys." Inu-yasha left the building.  
  
"Explain." Miroku thought in his head.  
  
'I hope.I hope there is a girl in there, so I won't be alone in love.'  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Inu-yasha started on the road again, it was abandoned. His fingers anxiously tapped his steering wheel.  
  
'I got to look, I have to!'  
  
He pulled off to the side, and started to have second thoughts. He erased those thoughts completely, he was going to look and that's that.  
  
Getting out he popped the trunk. 'Got to be calm!'  
  
He took one deep breath and opened the top.  
  
A black bag, one thought, body bag.  
  
Wait a second. Did it just move?  
  
Carefully he unzipped the bag, what he found shocked him to no extent.  
  
"That damn pervert was right!"  
  
TBC..  
  
How'd you like it? Please review, maybe I will type faster!(I hope) Expect more over break. Ok! PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. Ch3 Heaven and Hell

Hey, I'm really sorry about the REALLY long wait but I have hard time fitting it in with my school and stuff. I promise to write as soon as possible next time, I am working my other story and this at the same time. I hope you enjoy this chapter I know I loved writing it!!^^  
  
Chapter 3 Heaven and Hell  
  
The raven-haired girl stared at him for the longest time, and he just stood there watching her brown eyes mesmerizing him.  
  
The girl then noticed where she was again and began to scream underneath the duck tape. It was then Inu-yasha had a panic attack.  
  
He closed the trunk with the screaming girl, and then reopened it to make sure she was actually there.  
  
He noticed that she didn't look happy at all, and decided to remove the duck tape.  
  
Slow and steady she had wished it came off, but instead he took it off in one swing.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" She screamed with burning overtaking her mouth, and pain seeping in.  
  
Inu-yasha winced at her scream realizing that what he had done was stupid, but he recovered from his memory that she was just something he was transporting.  
  
"You jerk, that frickin' hurt!" She yelled with a hint of tears in her eyes. He stood there and blinked, he thought for a second.  
  
'She can talk? Duh dumb ass, of course she can!' With that in mind he began to converse with her.  
  
"Who are you?" Okay not the smartest thing to say to a captured girl.  
  
"Me? I should be asking you! Also, WHERE THE HELL AM I!" She glared at the violet-eyed boy as she was struggling to get out of her restraints.  
  
All of these events were blowing over way to fast, and Inu-yasha was getting a head spin.  
  
The girl just watched him and noticed that he wasn't much of a threat. He didn't have a gun at his side, hadn't tried to touch her in an indecent spot, and had no idea who she was.  
  
She also noticed some other features to him like his nice.....anyway...  
  
"Are you going to sit there or are you going to let me go?" she asked as if she knew what the answer was.  
  
He looked over at her, her head was down as if she gave up, and then he took in to account why she was even there.  
  
Picturing the slimy smirk of lust in Naraku made him go into a difficult position.  
  
Should he drop the job or let Naraku have his way with an innocent girl?  
  
He already knew the choice before his mind decided it; he was definitely dropping this job. The he started to think it over, what will become of him? Will Naraku hunt him until he was killed?  
  
The girl would never be out of danger until Naraku was killed.  
  
He would have to plan it all out thoroughly as the next two days would pass by.  
  
If he did this, the girl would have to be safe no matter what or else it would become a wasted effort.  
  
"HELLO!" The girl repeated for the third time since he was lost in thought.  
  
"What is it?" He questioned being a little annoyed that she interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"I was asking if you could let me go!" Inu-yasha gave her a plan look and walked toward her.  
  
This gave her an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she tried her best to glare at the man in front of her. "I will let you go if you tell me your name." Inu-yasha told her making a deal.  
  
"Fine, I'm Kagome Higurishi. Are you satisfied? Let me go!" She added shaking in frustration.  
  
He took out a knife in his pocket and cut the plastic restraints on her wrists and ankles.  
  
She was a little confused by this kindness but nonetheless got out and started to walk away.  
  
He grabbed her by the arm and dragged her to the passenger's side of his car. She tried to pry him off but it didn't work.  
  
"I though you said you would let me go?!" Inu-yasha looked at her seriously and raised a finger to her lips.  
  
"I let you go but that doesn't mean Naraku thinks it's over." She didn't understand and started to get upset.  
  
"Why? Just let me go, I want to go back home please?" He dropped his hand and shook his head.  
  
"Why the hell not?!!" Kagome yelled in an angered upset state.  
  
"Because I said so wench!" He yelled. Kagome punched his arm with tears coming down.  
  
"One because Naraku will do some nasty things to you when he finds you, two because I am dropping this job to save you, and three if he finds us were both dead!" He spat the last word out for her dawning realization.  
  
She became silent and thought it over, she knew he was right but how would this all work out?  
  
"Okay." She found not arguing with his last point would be a better idea.  
  
Inu-yasha let her in the passenger's side of his car and he went to the other side to drive.  
  
Starting the car he pulled out, he started to drive to the nearest town; it was already heading for dusk.  
  
Driving in the morning took up most of the day, and so did the whole "finding what's inside" predicament.  
  
Inu-yasha noticed the sign that said a big city name, great.What if they couldn't find a place to stay and had to sleep in the car.  
  
Kagome was shaken up by the whole thing, she had no idea where to start, and was really upset. Now she had to travel with a complete stranger and stay with him until they figured everything out.  
  
They both sat in silence as the car bounced them a little.  
  
She then realized that they were in front of a hotel, she guessed that most of the time she was looking down, and hadn't noticed anything until they had stopped.  
  
"Stay here and don't wonder off." She looker up to see the man, and nodded her head dumbly.  
  
He went into the hotel, and disappeared from her sight.  
  
"Is there a room for two people open." Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Sir, we only have a single bedroom will you take it?" Inu-yasha slightly grumbled inside.  
  
"That's fine." He reached into his pockets.  
  
The woman looked surprised to see the cash he gave her, thinking to herself that he might of robbed a bank or something.  
  
"Here's two key cards, room 303, enjoy your stay." He Picked up the cars and went back to the car.  
  
Kagome watched as he walked out and came around into the driver's side.  
  
They parked close to their hotel room which was hard to do because all the cars there, and they went up to their room.  
  
That's when Kagome started to worry, only one bed, not good. Inu-yasha noted her expression, and sighed.  
  
"I'll sleep on the floor." He walked passed her and went to grab a pillow.  
  
So Kagome was feeling a little bad, and decided it wouldn't be bad, as long as she thought it could be.  
  
"No, you . . .can sleep on the bed with me, as long as you won't touch or take advantage of me." She blushed and looked away.  
  
Why the hell was she blushing, it wasn't really anything to blush about.  
  
Inu-yasha was caught off guard; she would let a stranger like him sleep in the same bed, no, no, no.  
  
"No you just sleep on it, I'll be fine." She came up and grabbed the pillow from him.  
  
"No, I'll sleep on the floor instead." He grabbed the pillow back from her a little angry.  
  
"NO, I will." He growled between his teeth.  
  
"NO, I WILL." Kagome yanked back the pillow. This went on for about a minute until they decided they would sleep together, without perverted ness.  
  
Thus, the fighting over covers came into play. They were really starting to get on each other's nerves, but finally sleep overtook them.  
  
In the night, they came closer to each other trying to find a source of heat. They clung to one another unconsciously.  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes to find that she was a little warmer then usual. When her pupils adjusted what she was made her breath caught in her throat.  
  
The morning light cast off his black hair, and his childish soft face was so beautiful, which was facing her, closely.  
  
His arm found it's way around her waist, and her's around his.  
  
She blushed lightly; here she was in a bed with a handsome guy she didn't even know.  
  
He made a sound in his throat signifying that he was waking and she closed her eyes to pretend that she was sleeping.  
  
Inu-yasha squinted to see that he was holding something, and found that girl, was it, Kagome.  
  
He absently thought of her beauty, and her lips, but then tossed it and slid his arm out from around her.  
  
Kagome frowned as he got up and turned away from her. Deciding the best time to wake up, she fluttered her eyelashes when opening her eyes and stretched.  
  
Inu-yasha looked around to see her. He began to think, this would be the last day of ensured peace, and he didn't know if he would live another week either.  
  
Kagome noticed she had her school uniform on, which reminded her she need clothes and a bath. Deciding to ask the guy about clothes later, she got up to take a shower.  
  
Inu-yasha felt her leaving the bed and turned to see her going away.  
  
"Hey, where do you think your going?" His voice sounded angrier then concerned, but it got his point across.  
  
"I want to take a quick shower, I feel a little dirty." She went into the bathroom, and closed the door with the lock.  
  
"Dirty?" Inu-yasha felt a little insecure about the word 'dirty', and was a little ticked.  
  
'Did she mean sleeping in the same bed as me is 'dirty'? Is it me? Or is it because it's been awhile since she took a shower?'  
  
This put him in a bad mood, not knowing which one she really meant made him a little pouty.  
  
He went to the window and looked out. This could be the last of his days, and this it would be over.  
  
He shook his head, it wouldn't end like that, not if he tried. Had to set his plan in motion, this was the last day left before Naraku got suspicious.  
  
He heard the door click, and Kagome came out with wet glimmering hair, and water droplets running off her smooth skin. She picked up her socks showing cleavage.  
  
Inu-yasha gulped and stood silently, holding his blush.  
  
She was wearing a thin towel, which revealed her curves; she opened her mouth and spoke.  
  
"Hey, I need some new clothes, I don't want to stay in my old ones, so please. Can we go shopping for me?"  
  
Inu-yasha blinked out of his gaze and thought.  
  
"Alright fine, but my name is Inu-yasha not 'hey', got that." Kagome gave him a little smile.  
  
"Okay" She announced to him heading back into the bathroom.  
  
If their going to think of a plan they better hurry it up with the shopping.  
  
He sighed and rubbed his head. He was attracted to Naraku's target which made it twice as hard to think.  
  
He thought to himself, 'I should probably fill her up on information, and get to know her better.  
  
She may have the answer to the reason why she was kidnapped.  
  
What do ya think? I promise to write more quicker, you can be informed that I will be writing more over the summer a lot faster then now. I have some sexual attraction between them but they won't have this going really fast I will make sure of that. Review please it boosts my writing abilities. Thank you all!!!^^ 


	4. I'm very sorry!

I am so very sorry that this is taking so long to update but with the end of school coming up and all the projects and research papers flying in my face I have barely anytime to write anymore, but it will be guaranteed that I will have more chapters when summer break hits. Which starts June 2 and I will be free to write more for this story. I currently have the outline for the next chapter and will write it when I have the time.  
  
I will replace this chapter and I will let you know by e-mail, if you don't want me to e-mail it just let me know, all right. With all that being said I shall leave you until the end of school and I will promise to have a chapter done by the end of that week.  
  
I am thinking of writing a fanfic about Harry Potter so if you like Harry Potter let me know, and I will e-mail you about it.  
  
Also, if you have any questions or comments please send a review and I will answer it.  
  
Ja ne! 


End file.
